Vacation? I think not!
by PlasmicFemale
Summary: *Final Chapter up now!* The whole Logan-proposes-to-Max thing, but nothings is going to plan! Sequel to 'Stay'.
1. Default Chapter

Okay. Here's the sequel to "Stay" which I wrote ages ago. Sorry I didn't write earlier, I just didn't know what to write. Can't you think of it, I still don't know what to write, but I'll just write anything. This is about 1 and a 1/2 years after "Stay". Max and Logan don't have kids, they aren't married and she isn't being stalked by Manticore-not now anyway. Logan can now walk..because..he had some incredible surgery that was able to recreate the bad cells..or sumfin like that.  
  
"Max..Max..MAX!" Max jerked awake.  
  
"Wha-what's wrong? Who's dead?"  
  
"Nothings wrong." Logan said. Max looked at him sleepily.  
  
"So is there a reason you decided to wake me up at--" She looked at the bedside clock. "4am?" She finished.  
  
Logan jumped out of bed and stood in front of her. "I want to go away. Somewhere where we can just be together. I want to be spontaneous." He grinned at her.  
  
"Logan, honey..sit down." She patted the bed next to her. "Is it possible that you might be going through some sort of mid-life crisis?" She continued.  
  
"No. Listen to me Max. Imagine green grass, fresh air, clean water to go skinny dipping in!" Logan said excitedly. Max laughed. "Okay, where do you want to go? And how long are we talking about.I work, remember?"  
  
"Not long. Just a few days. I just want to get out of Seattle." He replied.  
  
"Hmm, okay. But only because I could do with a holiday as well." She grabbed his arm and pulled him down next to her. "Now how about getting some sleep?" Logan wrapped his arm around her, and they both fell asleep together.  
  
The next day they were both packed, and on the way to Uncle Jonas's cottage up in the mountains. Logan glanced at Max, who was sleeping in the passenger seat. He pulled out a small box from his pocket and opened it with is free hand. A small, but elegant ring was sitting inside it. 'Mid- life crisis.' He thought to himself and grinned. He had been planning this vacation for months now. He would take Max away, somewhere with no distractions. Then, after an incredibly romantic night, he would propose to her. It was the way it was meant to be, and he couldn't wait. He placed to ring back I his pocket carefully. Nothing was going to go wrong, he had made sure of that. He had made sure no one was using the cabin, or would be for the next week. He had stacked the fridge with all sorts of food and drinks, and he had remembered the ring. 'It'll be perfect.' He thought, smiling to himself.  
  
After a while, they had arrived. Max was still asleep, so he opened his door, walked around the front of the car, and opened her door. Then he bent over and kissed her gently. Max opened one eye and grinned. "Here already?" She asked as she stretched.  
  
"Yep." Logan said. He picked her up and carried her towards the cabin door.  
  
"Logan.." Max said laughing. "I am capable of walking."  
  
"I know. I just want to get inside already." He lowered his head and kissed her again. Max placed her hand on his cheek, and the kiss became more passionate. He put her down so she was standing again. "Hey, we're never gonna get in at this rate." He said grinning. He opened the door, then stopped as he saw a gun pointed in his direction.  
  
"Zach?" Logan just stared his mouth open.  
  
R&R!!! I want loads and loads and loads of reviews.then the next chapter will come up faster. 


	2. Chap. 2

Thanks for all the reviews…they made my day!  
  
  
  
Chapter 2  
  
"Zach?" Logan just stared his mouth open.  
  
"Zach?" Max leaned over Logan's shoulder, to find Zach standing in front of them, holding a gun to Logan's head.  
  
"Maxie?" Zach slowly the gun.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Logan asked him.  
  
"What are YOU doing here?" Zach asked.  
  
"I asked first…"  
  
"I asked seco--"  
  
"BOYS! Zach, we're here for a simple vacation. Not to mention this cabin belongs to Logan's family. What are you doing here?" Max said cutting Zach off.  
  
"Lydecker caught wind of where I was. I had to move fast. Since I had been here before…I just assumed no one would be here." Zach replied, eyeing Logan suspiciously.  
  
Logan, who was also giving Zach a weird look, mumbled something about there not being enough space for all of them.  
  
"I heard that." Zach said to Logan. "And there are two bedrooms, that's enough for the three of us." He finished.  
  
"We weren't going to kick you out anyway." Max said flashing Logan a look.  
  
"I'm going to go get our bags." Logan said as he walked out of the cabin towards the car.  
  
'So much for nothing going wrong.' He thought to himself.  
  
  
  
"So, what are the sleeping arrangements?" Zach asked Max while Logan was getting their bags.  
  
"Erm, Logan and I in the main bedroom, and you in the guest room." Max replied cautiously. She pushed past Zach and headed to the kitchen. "What's in the fridge? I'm starving."  
  
"You and Logan? Really?" Zach asked.  
  
"Yep." She grabbed some bread and jam from the fridge and started making a sandwich. Zach didn't say anything.  
  
"Do you know for sure you can trust him?" Zach asked.  
  
"Zach." Max said, taking a mouthful of her sandwich. "I would trust Logan with my life." After a few minutes of silence, Zach left the room, and gave Logan a look when he walked in.  
  
"What was that all about?" He asked when Zach was gone.  
  
"Just the whole protective brother routine." Max said.  
  
"I hope you didn't let him get to you." Logan said grabbing Max around her waist.  
  
"Of course not…." She gave Logan a quick peck on the lips, then untangled herself from him. "Except, I think we should do less of the cuddling while he's here….for fear that he might try and kill you."  
  
"Argh. He did get to you." Logan said.  
  
"No he didn't. I'm just being cautious." Max said smiling. She kissed him again. "Now, I have to go sort out our stuff." She said walking into the bedroom.  
  
Logan was left standing in the kitchen. 'This is going to work. I just need a way of making it happen.' He thought to himself. He looked out of the window towards the lake, where there was a small rowing boat tied down. 'Perfect.' Now all he had to do was persuade Max to come out rowing with him in the middle of the night. He could picture it. Moonlight, him, Max….and an engagement ring. 'Perfect' he thought again. Hopefully Zach wouldn't get in the way.  
  
  
  
Sorry about that chapter…it'll get less slow in the next chapters. Please R&R….just to let me know you're reading! 


	3. Chap. 3

Chapter 3  
  
"Max?" Logan called out from the kitchen.  
  
"In the bedroom!" Max shouted back. He walked into the bedroom to find her unpacking their clothes, and placing them neatly in the cupboard.  
  
"I was thinking, it's lake's gorgeous in the night….how about we go for a boat trip?" He asked.  
  
"I didn't know we had a boat…." Max said.  
  
"We don't. I saw one just now, a small one near the water. Just big enough for the two of us…" He said smiling.  
  
"How can we just use the boat. We don't even know where it came from." Max stated.  
  
"Well, it was pretty crappy. I'm sure no one will miss it." Logan said.  
  
"Logan, I don't know."  
  
"C'mon Max. Me, you…under the moon. It'll be great."  
  
"Hmmm…" Max thought about it for a second before agreeing.  
  
"But if we get charged for stealing someone's boat…"  
  
"We won't get charged for stealing someone's boat." Logan said laughing. He leant over and gave her a quick kiss on the forehead. "It'll be great. Just you wait…"  
  
  
  
It was close to ten O'clock the next night. Logan had just managed to persuade Zach to stay home while he and Max went out for some "quality time". So here they say, in the middle of the lake. Logan was leaning against the back of the boat, while Max was leaning against his chest. They were both gazing at the sky.  
  
"So much for moonlight." Logan said. There were clouds all over the place.  
  
"At least it isn't raining." Max said.  
  
"Yeah." Logan agreed. He couldn't afford for anything else to go wrong.  
  
"So what did you tell Zach?" Max asked.  
  
"Oh, just that I wanted to spend time with you, alone." Logan said.  
  
"We haven't seen him for over a year." Max stated  
  
"I know. I know. It just kind of gets me when he finally decides to plan a visit, as soon as we decide to have a vacation."  
  
"I'm sure it wasn't intentional." Max said.  
  
"I'm sure it wasn't…." He said sarcastically.  
  
"Logan…."  
  
"I know. I'm sorry. Can we just forget about it for now?" He asked.  
  
"I was just about to suggest the same thing." Max said. She twisted her head slightly and kissed him gently.  
  
"Max…." Logan said.  
  
"What? What's wrong?" She asked turning around to face him, which rocked the boat slightly.  
  
"Nothing, I just….Max, we've been together for a while now." He started the sentence he had been planning for weeks. "And I think it's time…."  
  
"Logan….." Max cut him off.  
  
"What?" but Max wasn't looking at him, she was looking beyond him, back at the cottage. He twisted around to see what she was looking at, but it was obviously something out of his range of sight.  
  
"What is it? I can't see." He asked.  
  
"SUV's…about seven of them. Outside the cottage…." Max said slowly, still staring at the cottage.  
  
"What….how?"  
  
"Zach….he's in the cottage." Max said suddenly. "We have to go back." She grabbed the oars.  
  
"Max, it's too dangerous. There will be soldiers everywhere." Logan said grabbing the oars away from her.  
  
"I can't just leave! He's my brother." Max said glaring at him.  
  
"We'll find hi…" Logan started.  
  
"No." Max cut him off. "I'm going after him now. With your help or without it." She stood up and dived into the water.  
  
"Max!" Logan looked out over the water, but she didn't come up. He grabbed the oars and made for shore as quickly as he could. He wasn't going to lose her, not again.  
  
Yeah, well…that's it for this chapter. Keep bringing on those reviews! 


	4. Chap. 4

Sorry this took so long. I'll try to update faster! Thanks for all of you that reviewed. *I shake my fist at those that didn't*. If there are any of you that are remaining extremely quiet, please don't, REVIEW! :D Anyway, here we go…  
  
  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Logan's arms were killing him. He was rowing as fast as he could, but there was only so fast a two-man row boat could go. As he neared land he went slower, so not to attract any unwanted attention. He hadn't heard anything, and from what he could see, the SUV's were still there. Hopefully that meant that Max hadn't been found yet. He wished he had brought his phone with him, but he had hoped for no distractions up here with Max, so he hadn't. 'Dammit!' he thought to himself. He knew now that he wouldn't be able to have the perfect proposal, but hell, he loved her. It didn't need to be perfect for her to know that. He silently made his way towards the back of the cabin, near the edge of a small forest. He kept in the shadows. He stopped when he saw a figure a few meters in front of him.  
  
"Colonel Lydecker, sir?" The man seemed to be talking into a radio of some sort.  
  
"Yeah. What is it? Have you found him?" Logan heard Lydecker's voice. 'Him'. It was Zach they were after, not Max. He waited for the soldiers response.  
  
"No sir. There is no one inside." The soldier responded.  
  
"Well keep searching. We have to find him." Lydecker snapped back, before signing off.  
  
As Logan watched, the soldier placed the radio back in his belt. He then began to walk in Logan's direction. Logan held his breath. The soldier stopped a few meters in front of him. Logan stepped back, stepping on a dry twig. The soldier looked up realising there was someone near by. He reached for the radio, but not before something struck him on the head, and he collapsed unconscious onto the floor. Logan looked up surprised at the new figure standing in front of him.  
  
"Logan? Where's Max?" It was Zach.  
  
"She came to find you. I have no idea where she went. That's why I came back." Logan replied relieved. Zach remained silent. He turned back to look at the cottage.  
  
"She hasn't been found yet. We have to find her first. Then we can take care of them." He indicated towards the soldiers.  
  
"How? We don't have any weapons." Logan said. Zach didn't say anything, he just pulled out a couple of grenades, and something that Logan assumed was a bomb. He laid them on the ground, before producing a handgun.  
  
"Those are mine." He said. Then he bent over the unconscious soldier and searched him for any useful weapons.  
  
"These are yours." He pulled out a pocket-knife and another handgun, and handed them to Logan. He threw Logan some rope.  
  
"Here. Tie him up." He said indicating to the soldier. "I'm going to go find Max." Logan was going to argue, but realising it would be pointless, he held back. He watched Zach silently walk away, before kneeling down and tying up the guard. A few minutes later he had bound him tightly. He stood up and looked cautiously around. Nothing. Luckily no soldiers had been past yet, but it was only a matter of time. Logan looked back down as the soldier slowly tried to move. He opened his eyes, and it took a while for him to realise that Logan was standing above him, and that he was bound up with rope.  
  
"Who are you?" The soldier asked. Logan looked at him, then took out his handkerchief and stuffed it in his (the soldiers) mouth.  
  
"You're lucky….that wasn't used." Logan said as the soldier started struggling.  
  
"Logan…." He spun around. Max was leaning on Zach's shoulder, so not to put too much weight on her right leg in which there was a huge gash.  
  
"Max…." He ran forward and hugged her. Max removed her arm from Zach and placed all her weight on Logan. "What happened?" He asked pushing her to arms length, but still supporting her.  
  
"Oh, when I was swimming I just grazed it on some rocks….no big dealio." Max replied.  
  
"Hey, guys….are we going to do this or what?" Zach interrupted.  
  
"What are we doing again?" Logan asked allowing Max to lean on him.  
  
"We're going to blow up your cabin." Zach stated.  
  
"What?" Max asked surprised.  
  
"I said, we're…." Logan cut him off.  
  
"We heard what you said. How can you blow up the cabin? Without even telling me…." Logan said.  
  
"We have to find some way to get out of here, and at the moment, there's no chance at all of either of us getting out of here. What I say, is that one of us goes in, sets this," He indicated to the bomb he had showed Logan earlier, "and gets out of there so we can detonate."  
  
"We can't just blow up the cabin." Max said. "It belongs to his family." She said looking in Logan's direction.  
  
"No, Max. He's right. If you want this to end, right now….we have to destroy it—along with the soldiers. It can always be rebuilt." Logan said. "Who's going to go in?" He asked.  
  
"I will. You go further into the forest and wait till I'm clear, then detonate." Zach said. "If I don't get out in time, and the soldiers find me…." He started.  
  
"No Zach, we can't…." Max said.  
  
"Maxie….I'd rather die than go back. You know that. What better way to die that taking down Lydecker with me?" Zach finished. They were quiet for a moment. Zack hugged Max and said, "I'll come back though. Don't worry about it." Then he shook Logan's hand. "Take care of her for me…." Zach whispered to him. Logan nodded, then said, "There's a sky-light somewhere up there. It should make it easier." Zach nodded and left. "C'mon Max, let's go." Logan said. They moved deeper into the forest. Logan held the control to detonate the bomb in his hand. He had no idea how he was going to know when Zach was clear, he would just wait for some sort of sign. He sat down and held an upset Max in his arms, and they waited.  
  
  
  
That was way longer than I expected it to be. Should I kill Zach or not? Majority rules, so post in those opinions!!! 


	5. Chap. 5

Sorry I took so long again, I'm a busy person! Thanks for the reviews. Is that true about the every one review there are 500 people that are too lazy? Well let's do something about that!!! Oh, and by the way….to all of you who are waiting, and waiting for Logan to propose already….let me just sat that it won't happen till the very end. That's my happy ending! He can't propose, then have something happen…that's just wrong. Just clearing things up. Thanks to Brooke (bcpurpleprincess) for the ideas.  
  
  
  
Chap. 5  
  
Logan sat stoking Max's hair. She had fallen asleep a few minutes ago, and Zach had been gone about ten minutes. So far Logan had heard nothing, and apparently neither had Max, super hearing and all. So still, they waited. Suddenly they heard a buzzing. Logan gently lifted Max's head off him and stood up. He tried to determine where the sound was coming from, and eventually found the radio on the sleeping guard.  
  
"All men….X-5-599 sighted inside cabin….prepare to launch attack." Logan heard Lydecker's voice ordering the soldiers. Logan looked at the detonator in his hand.  
  
"Logan, you can't…." Max had woken up, and was now staring at him, a worried expression on her face. "Give me ten minutes, I'll get him…." She tried to stand up but collapsed under her own weight. Logan rushed forward and helped her to lean against a tree.  
  
"Okay. I'll go." Logan offered. "Stay here and keep an eye on him." He nodded in the direction of the guard. Then he pulled Max into an embrace, and cautiously left, taking his gun with him.  
  
He waited crouching outside the cabin in the shadows. He waited till it was clear, then used a nearby tree to get onto the roof. He slowly crawled across till he reached the skylight. He opened it, and looked down. Zach was below him bending over the bomb.  
  
"Zach!" Logan tried to attract his attention. Zach looked up a spotted Logan. He finished setting the bomb and was about to jump up when the door burst open. Five guards rushed in holding guns. Zach slowly put his hands in the air. From there it all happened fast. Logan grabbed Zach's outstretched arms and yanked him onto the roof. Then Zach helped him up and they ran across to where Logan had just come from.  
  
"Detonate!" Zach yelled. They managed to jump off the roof just as the cabin exploded.  
  
"Argh…my arm." Logan was sprawled along the ground, his head was killing him, and his arm had a huge gash in it.  
  
"Come on. Let's get out of here." Zach was standing a few metres in front of him. Logan pulled himself up, and he and Zach ran to where they had left Max. They arrived to find Max leaning against the same tree.  
  
"Max, let's go." Zach quickly helped Max up and they all made their way to where Logan had parked his car. They all clambered in as Zach threw the two grenades at what was left of the cabin. As they drove away they heard shouting, and the occasional gunshot aimed in their direction. Logan manage to guide them towards Foggle towers, where they all collapsed from exhaustion on the couch.  
  
Okay….that was a bit too much in their favour, including the whole Logan save Zach thing. But they can't have anything go wrong….again! After all, Logan still has to propose! R&R!!!! 


	6. Chap. 6

Thanks again to Brooke (bcpurpleprincess) for the ideas. The proposal is coming! I told you before, and I'll tell you again (always wanted to use that line) he can't propose till the end of the story!  
  
Chap. 6  
  
They all sat squashed together on the couch. Surprisingly, the order it went in was Max, Logan then Zach. Logan inhaled deeply. The vacation was supposed to be a quiet one between him and Max, so he could propose in peace. Instead, Zach turned up, followed by Lydecker and his soldiers. They had just managed to get out, and he had to find a new way of proposing to her.  
  
Max struggled to keep from smiling. After everything that had happened, Logan and Zach not only managed to stay in the same room together, but were also surviving body contact with each other. She stood up.  
  
"I'm going to go have a shower. Try not to hurt each other." She said as she left the room. Logan seemed to realise that he and Zach were actually sitting next to each other, and shuffled to the other side of the couch.  
  
"Why is it so cold in here?" Zach asked after a few minutes. Logan glanced over at Zach who was hugging himself. He smothered a grin. Logan took off his jacket and chucked it at Zach.  
  
"I don't want your jacket." Zach said, throwing it back.  
  
"You said you were cold." Logan said back, thrusting it back to Zach.  
  
"That doesn't mean I want your jacket!" Zack said, throwing it roughly on the ground. Logan raised his eyebrows in Zach's direction.  
  
"Fine. I was just trying to be helpful."  
  
"I don't need your help." Zach said. Logan bent over and picked up the jacket. The ring box fell out of the side pocket. Logan took a quick glance at Zach before lunging forward to grab the box, but Zach was too fast, he dived forward and picked the box off the floor.  
  
"Hey! That's mine!" Logan shouted. He was kneeling on the ground. Zach paid no attention. Lying on the ground, propping himself up on his elbows he opened the box slowly. The room became silent. Logan pulled himself off the ground and sat on the couch, his arms crossed. Zach sat up still holding the box and staring at the ring. He looked up at Logan who avoided eye contact.  
  
"It's nice." Zach said forcing a small smile. Logan raised an eyebrow at him. Zach leant forward and handed Logan the box back. Then he stood up and put his hands in his pockets. Once again the room became silent. After a couple of minutes, Max walked into the room. She looked from Logan to Zach, then back to Logan.  
  
"What's going on?" She asked. Zach looked up at her. He looked back at Logan who was looking at him.  
  
"Nothing." They both said together.  
  
"I was just leaving." Zach said.  
  
"Now?" Max asked.  
  
"Yeah. Show my face somewhere far from here, and you'll be able to walk around without worrying about Lydecker." Zach said. He walked forward and hugged Max.  
  
"I'll be alright." Zach said. Then he walked towards Logan and held out his hand. Logan, surprised at Zach's actions took his hand. Then Zach walked towards the door. He opened it and stepped out, and glanced once more at Logan. Then he closed the door behind him.  
  
"What was that all about?" Max asked confused. Logan stared at the door and said nothing. He imagined that was Zach's subtle way of accepting him. He put his hand in his pocket and felt the small velvet box. Now was as good a time as any.  
  
  
  
Hehehehe! One more chapter! I promise! R&R…. 


	7. Final Chapter

Thanks to everybody for the reviews. This is probably going to be my last chapter, but review anyway : )  
  
  
  
Logan was standing near the front door, his hand in his pocket fingering the small, velvet box. Max was sitting on the couch, her head bent over as she towelled her hair dry. He walked over silently and crouched opposite her. He waited silently until she realised he was there. He took the towel from her, and held her hand. Max was staring at him intently. Trying to make out what his actions meant. He got down on one knee, and still holding her hand in his, he looked into her eyes.  
  
"Max, I was hoping I could've done this day's ago, but apparently that wasn't how it was supposed to go." He grinned as he thought about the past days. "But," he continued, "I knew it would eventually come, and I figured that it wouldn't have to be exceptionally perfect for you to realise how much I love you."  
  
Max seemed to have realised what was going on, because a small tear fell from her eye. Logan removed his hand from hers, and produced the box from his pocket, he opened it and held it in front of her.  
  
"Max, make me the luckiest guy in this damned world…. Marry me.?" Max seemed to have lost her voice as another tear fell silently down her face, as she stared at the ring.  
  
When she finally found her voice, she said, "I could fence this for five thou, easy." Logan frowned for a second, and Max burst out laughing. He grinned.  
  
"Is that a yes?" He asked.  
  
"That's a yes." Max replied. Logan jumped up and pulled her up into a hug, as he spun her around. Max, still laughing commanded him to stop.  
  
"Logan, my leg…." She said. Logan had forgotten all about her injured leg. (A.N: And apparently so had I!) He gently sat down, pulling her into his lap. He couldn't stop himself from smiling as he kissed her. Then he slowly eased the ring onto her finger and kissed her again. Just then Bling walked through the front door. He stopped as he saw the two on the couch.  
  
"Hey, you're back." Bling said. Then he noticed the ring on Max's finger. "And I see you proposed! Congrats man." He shook Logan's hand and hugged Max.  
  
"Yeah, it just didn't go how I had planned." Logan said. He explained to both Bling and Max how he had expected it to go.  
  
"Well, I can't have imagined it any better." Max said as she kissed him again. Bling stood up.  
  
"Well, I gotta go. Just came to drop off some stuff. I'll see you later." He left the room. Logan wrapped his arm round Max.  
  
"Hmmm, I need some much needed sleep." He said, as they walked into the bedroom and collapsed, content, and fell asleep almost immediately in each others arms.  
  
The End  
  
  
  
Blagh….I hate writing sappy love scenes, especially when it's your last chapter!!! Review!!! 


End file.
